Child of Destiny
by Marie Hawkins
Summary: As Link's mother places him under the care of the Deku Tree, he reveals the greatness of her son: a child of destiny. Oneshot.


The rain came down heavier than it had all night. Her whole body ached. Her blood was mixing with the cool rain, running into her eyes and down her cheeks. She did her best to shield her small son from the storm, but she couldn't hold on for much longer. She knew what was going to happen to her. Godesses be willing, she'd be able to find a safe place for her child. A place far from Hyrule. There was such a place, but she'd only heard of it. She didn't know if these people would accept her son and let him live among them. She had no choice but to try.

The steady rhythm of her horse kept her awake as they neared the edge of the woods. The thick trees blocked most of the heavy rainfall, but drops still managed to find their way down to the forest floor. She slowed the horse's pace, walking slowly across an old wooden bridge. All the descriptions she'd heard of Kokiri forest were accurate. There was an odd magical sense about the place and everything was coated in different shades of green. It was peaceful here, as though the inhabitants were unaware of the wars and evil just outside its trees.

She continued through a giant hollowed out tree trunk and found herself in a village of small proportions, as though everything were made for small children. She dismounted and clutched her child to her, covering him with her cloak. With shaky steps she walked forward, unsure of where she should be going. Her vision was clouding, but she could see a path back into a denser part of the woods. She quickened her pace, but was stopped abruptly by the sharp voice of a child.

"I can't let you through here," he said. She looked down; there was a blond child in green garb staring haughtily up at her, his arms folded. "You can't get in to see the Deku Tree. In fact, you shouldn't even be here." She was angered at the child's words, but wasn't in any sort of shape to push past.

"Please," she begged, removing her hood with one hand, "You must let me see the great Deku Tree. I need to speak with him." The child's eyes widened. He must have been shocked by her haggard appearance. He took a few steps back as if afraid to make contact with the gravely injured woman.

"Enter then, Hylian," he said softly, "But do no harm." The Hylian mother quickly walked past the boy and into the tunnel. The farther down she walked, the calmer her nerves were. She felt as though she could breathe again. She wasn't as worried about leaving her son. As she approached the giant tree, she noticed he was speaking to another young girl. She turned as she saw the Hylian enter. Her bright blue eyes were full of curiosity, but she remained silent. It was the Deku Tree that spoke.

"If thou would give us but a moment, Saria," the tree said. His voice sounded wise, but it was quite slow and deliberate. The young girl bowed and exited. The Hylian mother walked forward. For the first time since her flight from Hyrule, she let go of her child, setting him gently on the grass in front of the noble tree. Link surveyed his surroundings happily, having no idea what was happening around him.

"Great Deku Tree," began the mother, collapsing to her knees. "There is great unrest in Hyrule. My husband was killed-" her voice cut off. Watching her husband die was one of her most horrendous memories. Though she had only had to live with it for a few days and nights, it haunted her every minute. She was almost glad that soon, she wouldn't have to remember it anymore. "-and I had no choice but to take my son and flee," she continued. The Deku Tree interrupted her gently.

"My child," he spoke, "Thou hast come here to ensure thy son's safety?" She nodded, holding her breath. She needed him to understand. She needed the Tree to care for her son. There was nowhere else for her to turn. The Tree studied her face, remaining silent for several moments. "Accepting outsiders is not the way here," he began again. The Hylian's heart fell. "The Kokiri are under my protection and I do my best to keep the corrupt and vile things of the world away. However," he said, lightening his tone, "Thou art in desperate need. Thy son is still merely a baby, a helpless child, yet I sense in him a great destiny. I will not turn thee away."

The Hylian mother let out a sigh of relief. "Goddesses be praised," she whispered. "Thank you, Great Deku Tree. Thank you." Her vision was even more foggy now, but she was relieved. She was peaceful. She turned her attentions back to her son for a fraction of a moment. His deep blue eyes met hers and they gazed into each other's faces for several moments. Link looked so like his father, all save for his hair. His brilliant blond hair belonged to his mother. She smiled and tucked her own hair behind her ear.

Her son was destined for greatness. That is what the Deku Tree had told her. Link was destined for greatness. That prophecy made her swell with pride. Perhaps her son would be the one to end the unrest in Hyrule. Perhaps he was the one the legends told of. Now she was sure that he would be raised safely and that the Deku Tree would watch over him. Link would learn everything he needed to. Her only regret was that she wouldn't be around to see what kind of man her son would become. She picked him up and held him in her arms, smiling down at him as he smiled back up. The rain had subsided for the moment, and the sun was shining brilliantly on his face. The moment was perfect.

The pain was increasing. Her vision was almost gone. She kissed her son's forehead, staining it with her blood. She set him back down on the grass, gently.

"I love you, Link," she whispered. "May the Goddesses watch over you and help you fulfill your great destiny."

Her vision was all but clear, and the cool blackness was taking over. She felt herself falling over, though it seemed that gravity had lessened and the world was spinning in slow motion. She faintly heard the Great Deku Tree's voice. The last things she felt were the small, strong hands of the Kokiri children. Before her vision completely faded, she saw the piercing blue of her son's eyes. She smiled as her eyes closed, sightless. There was one word echoing and ringing in her mind, as though it were being spoken over and over again, clearer every time she heard it:

_Destiny_.


End file.
